


Strange Brew

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Strange Brew [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Het, Holidays, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Slash, Massachusetts, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Orgy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Salem, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna hosts a Halloween Ball in order for the superhero and magickal communities to learn more about each other in a relaxed setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witches' Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 30, October 4, 8, 9, 10, 13, 15, 17, 18, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 18, 19, 21, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30, 31, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 448 + 1148 + 1218 + 1769 + 1047 + 1339 + 1089 + 2697 + 773 (Total = 10,429)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for the [2007 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/79900.html) run by me! :)  
>  **This story will feature many pairings (even threesomes!) but not all will be listed due to the number. You might find some surprises in some of the unlisted pairings/threesomes, which are mostly background. :) The early chapters are pre-slash.**  
>  Challenge Prompts: I used so many they are too long to list, but I’ll list my Special Prompt: _Love Potion!_ ;)  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/strange%20brew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna whips up a batch of her special brew.

Zatanna stirred the bubbling cauldron with satisfaction. This batch of aphrodisiac was coming along nicely. She swept a dark lock back from her forehead as autumn sunshine streamed into her workroom.

The room was lined with bottles and jars of different-colored liquids and solid ingredients. Since she was temporarily off the nightclub circuit with her magic act, she had opened a specialty shop in Salem, Massachusetts. She was doing a good business, too.

She checked her recipe book, set beside the silver bell and the black patchouli candle. She added a pinch of oregano and let the mixture bubble. Her eyes fell on the invitation she had sent out for the Halloween masquerade: gold-embossed satin, the words _‘You are invited to the First Annual Witches/Heroes Masquerade Ball’_ glittering against the white background. Smiling, she picked up a juicy red apple from the golden bowl on the table by the window and bit into it.

Zatanna had decided that the magical and caped communities needed to get together in a more relaxed setting. Most times they interacted during times of dire need, and there was mistrust on both sides. Superheroes weren’t quite sure of Witches, since they were vulnerable to magic, Superman being the prime example, and Witches felt disrespected by some who scoffed at magic.

So Zatanna had sent out the invitations, sketched out plans for decorating her house, and had begun receiving RSVPs: old-fashioned letters as befit the elegant invitations from the Capes, owls and other birds carrying parchment scrolls from the Witches. Pleased, she had written down a menu and would go to the local farm stands a few days before Halloween and purchase fresh apples and pies. 

She watched as a robin hopped outside her window, her mind busy on her costume. Considering the theme of the Ball, it would be perfect.

The sweet tang of the apple filled her mouth as the honeysuckle-like scent of her brew bubbled away. She checked over the array of crystal bottles on the table, sunlight creating rainbow prisms on the elegantly-shaped bottles. Satisfied as to the cleanliness of each bottle, she returned to the cauldron after throwing the apple core away.

The pink, sparkly/bubbly mixture was ready. She brought the bottles over on a cart and began filling them, putting a crystal stopper in each one.

The batch was a good one. She set the bottles in packing boxes as she consulted her order list. Each order was accompanied by a signed pledge from: _I shall not use this potion on any unsuspecting sentient being, Witch or mortal._

Zatanna smiled in satisfaction as she prepared to ship her latest batch of Love Potion No. 9.


	2. You Are Invited...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superhero community is intrigued by the Halloween Ball.

Bruce scowled. “We can’t leave Gotham on that night.”

“Yes, we can, Bruce.” Dick said patiently. “Zatanna said that the Witch community will place a protective spell on the communities protected by every hero who attends the Ball.”

Bruce huffed. “I’d rather take care of my city than attend some party.”

Dick laughed as he stretched his legs out on the living room couch. “Are you kidding? Halloween brings out every crazy in Gotham. Why wouldn’t you want a break from a night like that?”

Bruce was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. “I don’t trust magic.”

“And that’s why Zatanna set this up.” Dick waved the glittering invitation, tiny sparkles shooting off the page and settling in his hair. “She thinks that there’s too much mistrust on both sides, so it’s a good idea to have this party and get to know each other better in a relaxed setting.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. _“Must_ you always be so cheerful?”

Dick laughed again, his eyes sparkling even prettier than the invitation, and Bruce shook his head fondly.

It wouldn’t be so bad, he supposed. The rest of the JLA would be there, including Clark.

Maddening, smiling, gorgeous Clark…

& & & & & &

Clark read the invitation at the kitchen table at the Kent farm. He ran his finger over the gold lettering.

Magic always made him nervous. Along with Kryptonite, it was one of his few weaknesses.

_Besides a certain superhero._

Maybe this was a good idea. Getting to know more people in the magical community besides Zatanna, her father Zatarra, and Jason Blood.

Besides, he liked parties. 

A yawn attracted his attention. “Good morning, Cousin.”

Linda smiled as she rubbed her eyes and shuffled in large, fluffy slippers to the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. Pouring the brew, Linda joined Clark at the table.

“You’re going, right?” Clark asked, waving the invitation, the sparkles flying off and settling in Linda’s blond hair.

“Yeah.”

“Late night?” Clark asked in amusement as Linda yawned again.

“Yeah.” She sipped her coffee. “Where’s Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathan?”

“Out in the barn.”

Linda looked out the window toward the barn. “Who else is going?”

“Most of the JLA. Oh, and Diana will be bringing Steve.”

“He’s not a costumed hero. No one’s bringing anyone who doesn’t know our secret identities.”

“Yes, but Steve’s worked with the JLA so much now that we’ve trusted him as to our real identities.”

“Oh.” Linda traced the flower pattern on the tablecloth. “Who else is going? Any of the Bats?”

“Dick assures me that Bruce and Barbara will be going.”

Linda’s eyes lit up and Clark grinned. He knew that Linda was interested in Barbara.

_Maybe gay genes run in the El family._

He sighed as he thought of the Bat he wished to say sweet nothings to, but Bruce would not be interested. He liked women, and he would never let anyone interfere with his Mission, anyway.

Shrewd blue eyes were looking at him. “We can go together, unless you have a date.”

“No date.”

“I know you can’t ask Lois, but if you could…?”

“Lois and I are just friends.”

Linda seemed satisfied with that news, and rested her cheek in her hand. A blond lock fell over one eye. “Are you going to make me breakfast?”

Clark trained his eyes on a piece of bread on his plate. Red beams lasered the bread, a tiny wisp of smoke curling up as Clark handed the toast to Linda, who rolled her eyes as she took it.

“Show-off.”

Clark laughed.

& & & & & &

Dinah, Ollie ate Roy waffles and strawberries as the morning sun lit the breakfast nook in the Queen mansion.

“So, Pretty Bird, what are our costumes?” Ollie asked.

Dinah smiled as she winked at Roy conspiratorially. “You’ll see.”

“As long as it’s before the night of the party.”

“Don’t worry.” Dinah patted Ollie’s hand. “I’ll take care of you.” Her eyes twinkled. “Either me, or Hal.”

“Hmph,” Ollie said, trying to cover his blush.

Roy tried to stifle his laughter.

“I expect the Gotham and Paradise Island contingents will be there,” Ollie said.

It was Roy’s turn to blush while Dinah merely smiled.

& & & & & &

“I’ve got a batch bubbling in the cauldron. Come on in.”

“Thank you, Zee.”

Zatanna led her guest into her workroom. “Glad to see you, Marla.”

The blond smiled. “I wanted to ask if you needed help with decorating for the Ball. Oh, and how about a tour of the gardens since you upgraded since the last time I was here.”

Zatanna nodded. “Just let me check on this latch. And your potion is over on the table.”

“Cool. I’ll pick it up on the way out.”

Zatanna happily gave her magical friend a tour of the gardens, ablaze with autumn color.

Zatanna and her father had designed an English-style garden, enclosing small, intimate spaces with boxwood hedges. Marble benches invited strollers to sit, and statues of Greek and Egyptian deities were scattered throughout the grounds. All the naturally-boxed smaller gardens ringed a large, open area with a fountain in the center.

On the edge of the garden overlooking the ocean was a wooden gazebo with a cupola. On top of the cupola was a glinting gold weathervane in the shape of Apollo in his chariot riding toward the sun.

“Ooh, the ocean’s sparkling this morning,” said Marla.

“Nothing prettier.”

Pink streaks showed through Marla’s hair. “You’re very lucky, Zee.”

Zatanna smiled. “I know.” Contentment suffused her features.

“Do you really think a party will bridge the gap between Witch and mortal?”

Zatanna’s mouth quirked. “Some of the Capes aren’t mere mortals.”

Marla waved a bangled hand airily. “Irrelevant. They don’t perform magick.”

“But they believe in magick.”

Marla laughed. “They don’t like it.”

“Well, I can’t blame them. They’ve battled villains with our powers. I want them to see that we’re not all like that.”

Marla watched a seagull wheel over the sea. “They trust you.”

“I’ve used my magick for good. That’s why I’m a member of the Justice League.” Pride tinged Zatanna’s voice…

“Well, old friend, I hope you’re right.”

Marla turned to look at the cranberry-colored Victorian house behind them.

“Very lucky.” Marla smiled at Zatanna. “Can we eat lunch in the garden?”

“What a nice idea.”

They headed back to the house.

“Oh, I need to use the bathroom. Be right back,” Marla said.

“Okay.”

Zatanna started lunch preparations. She picked out a bottle of pink liquid, the magical version of Coke.

& & & & & &

Sunlight sparkled off the bottles on the table by the window. Marla picked up the bottle with her name on the label. She went over to Zatanna’s workbench, picked up another bottle, and headed to the kitchen. 


	3. Marvelous, Magical Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem knows how to celebrate Halloween as the superhero/magickal communities gather at Zatanna's house.

Crisp winds blew, little arcs of leaves swirling in tiny eddies as they skittered down the street. Darkness was falling, little knots of costumed children going from house-to-house.

The full moon silvered the street, creating light and shadow. It was quiet except for the sounds of the scattered leaves, silken robes and costumes whispering on the sidewalk, and the muffled laughter of the children.Closer to downtown, crowds teemed on the streets of Salem, raucous and celebratory as musicians played and restaurants and pubs overflowed with people. Lights were strung on ships in the harbor, winking and reflecting off the water.

Dick, Barbara and Bruce walked a short distance to Zatanna’s house, passing houses where people were seated around dining room tables for a feast or were mingling at parties. Many houses were decorated, Witches and Jack O’Lanterns and fake cobwebs and skeletons draped over porches and doors and windows. Candles glowed in the carved pumpkins, and at 668 Maple Avenue, small candlelit Jack O’Lanterns lined the sidewalk that reached to the veranda, a black Witch cut-out flying on the door, giant pumpkins flanking the entryway. Every window held glowing Jack O’Lanterns, and a string of tiny pumpkin lights framed the front door. A broom was set next to one of the pumpkins, and a black cat lazily twitched its tail, yellow eyes watching each new arrival.

Dick was excited about this party. Despite coaxing and cajoling Bruce to come, he knew it was the right thing to do. Bruce needed to make magical connections as much as anyone in the superhero community. 

“But I know Jason Blood,” he’d protested.

“You need to know more than him.”

Dick didn’t quite trust Jason Blood. He shared that mistrust with Clark. Maybe they could learn some things at this party, too. Or at least make a start. 

Most of all, he wanted to have fun. The Arrows were coming, and there was one Arrow in particular he wanted to see.

Bruce used the brass knocker that was shaped like a bat, Dick giggling as his mentor rolled his eyes behind his mask. Barbara grinned, too.

The door opened, and for a second, no one was there.

Then Zatanna appeared and smiled. “Ah, welcome, welcome!”

“Welcome, Wanda! Or should I say, the Scarlet Witch?”

Zatanna preened as she posed in her classic red costume. “Thank you. Come in and enjoy.”

Dick was fascinated to see how Zatanna had set up her house: candles floated to give a spooky illumination, and the walls were draped in black, paintings of historical scenes interesting…and moving! Dick laughed, and a dark-garbed Snape frowned at him as he glided past.

“We should go check out the food.”

“No wonder Alfred says he can’t keep the kitchen stocked.”

Dick laughed again and put an arm around Bruce, guiding him to the buffet table as Barbara followed

The buffet was impressive: there were finger rolls of turkey, chicken salad, and tuna; garden and pasta salads; bubbling stews and soups: beef stew, vegetable soup, pumpkin soup; fresh vegetables and fruits; pumpkin, cranberry, and zucchini breads; small chocolates, pies of pumpkin, apple, and squash; pumpkin pudding in small crystal bowls with a dollop of whipped cream and shavings of chocolate and pumpkin on top.

The drinks were interesting: cauldrons bubbled with cranberry-flavored punch, pumpkin juice, and a pink, sparkly drink that Dick had no clue about. There was also a cauldron of aromatic mead from a recipe taken from the Dark Ages, according to a cheerful Minerva McGonagall, her Witch’s hat slightly bent as she scooped up a goblet of the drink.

Dick was intrigued by the intricately-carved golden goblets for the guests’ use. Encrusted with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and topazes, they were a little heavy but still easy to handle. There were larger bowls of the same design for the soup, and golden plates for the solid foods.

“Wow, I like the silverware at a Witches’ party. Or maybe it’s goldenware?” asked Barbara in amusement.

Dick grinned at her and said, “Shall we sample?”

“Let’s.”

& & & & & &

Zatanna was quite pleased as she watched Snape and McGonagall and Hermione and Ron and Harry mingle with Captain America and Iron Man, Hawkeye and She-Hulk, the Invisible Woman talking with Hellcat, Daredevil speaking with the Human Torch, and Quicksilver running around as Hagrid chuckled. Mr. Fantastic reached out and snagged the Black Widow, who smiled and allowed herself to be drawn into conversation. There were many other Marvel comics heroes and Harry Potter characters enjoying the party, and so far, so good.

“Zee!”

Zatanna turned. “Hey, Marla!” She approved of her friend’s Tonks costume. “Did you come with Remus?”

Marla laughed. “He’s around here somewhere. Probably off with Sirius.” Her eyes twinkled.

Zatanna edged closer. “Used the potion yet?”

Marla winked. “Soon, my friend, soon.”

Zatanna grinned. 

“Hey, Wanda!” said Quicksilver as he sped up to her. “Great party!”

“Thanks, Pietro.”

Barry grinned.

Everyone wore a mask, even those people wearing costumes that ordinarily didn’t require one. The green-skinned She-Hulk was wearing a glittering green mask as she attracted attention with her skimpy costume. Zatanna had helped her transform to green skin and hair for the night. She-Hulk saw her and walked over.

“Thanks for the help, Zee.”

“Always glad to be of service, Diana.”

Diana’s eyes twinkled as she flexed emerald muscles. “Do you think that I’m as seductive as an Orion slave girl?”

Zatanna grinned. “Would you like to do the dance from Star Trek?”

“Maybe after I’ve had enough mead.”

Both women laughed.

“So, I see you brought the God of Thunder as your escort.”

Diana laughed. “Yes, the blond hair clinched it, and Steve as a god? I told him not to get a swelled head about it.”

Zatanna laughed. “Oh, the Hulk is here and says he wants a dance.”

“Hmm, green, able to change body mass and type? I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

Over in the corner, Sue Storm was chatting happily with Patsy Walker, Hellcat.

“How did you get Bruce to come to this party?”

“Oh, Dick did most of the work, though I’m sure Alfred did his share.” Barbara sipped her pumpkin juice. “Though I have to say, I think that Captain America’s presence might have tipped the scales.”

Linda glanced over at another corner of the room with amusement as Captain America and Iron Man were animatedly in deep discussion.

Barbara leaned close to Linda. “I hope those two finally get together.”

“Don’t worry, if they don’t soon, I have a plan.”

“Really?”

Linda nodded. “Clark’s already besotted, but Bruce will be stubborn.”

“Well, if you need help, call on us.”

“Call on us for what?” asked a new voice.

Linda looked at the newcomer and smiled. “Getting Clark and Bruce together.”

“Ah.” Daredevil grinned. “I’m all for that.”

“Me, too,” said Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.

Linda giggled. Leave it to Dick and Roy to be in on this!

“Why are you interested, Roy?” Linda asked.

“Hey, my mentor’s already got Dinah and Hal. Dick’s mentor has no one.”

“Where is Ollie, anyway?” Dick asked.

The Silver Surfer flew by with Hawkeye right behind him on his surfboard.

“Oh, there go Hal and Ollie now.”

Linda and Barbara burst out laughing.


	4. Gods And Amazons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party progresses, the Superheroes learn the extent of the hostility toward them from some of the Witches.

Clark smiled. Bruce had chosen the perfect costume: rich industrialist with a knack for creating gadgets to help him in his fight against crime, and somehow armor seemed fitting, too.

Clark was enjoying himself immensely. He loved the food and the cranberry punch was tasty. He was having a good time trying to guess people’s real identities among the superhero community without using X-ray vision, and was pleased to talk with various members of the magickal community.

Most of all, he was pleased to be alone with Bruce for the moment.

Bruce had designed his metallic mask to open the lower half so that he could eat and drink without a fuss. He was drinking mead, the goblet only half-full. His blue eyes were watchful through the slits in the mask.

“Daredevil was a perfect choice for Dick.”

Bruce nodded. “Alfred and I could never keep him from cartwheeling off the furniture when he was growing up.” He paused as he brought the goblet to his lips. “For that matter, we still can’t.”

Clark laughed. He watched a smiling Dick talking with Roy, Linda, and Barbara. Two of the Witches dressed as Hermione and Ron drifted over to join them.

& & & & & &

Diana was speaking with McGonagall, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy by the buffet table. Malfoy was saying, “Do you really think that it’s a good idea to get chummy, Princess? Those who use magick really have no need of Superheroes.”

“I disagree, Mr. Malfoy. While magick is certainly a powerful tool, there are times when Superheroes can be of immense help.”

Diana felt the presence of the God of Thunder suddenly behind her and smiled to herself. She and Steve had worked out a routine over the years at diplomatic functions and other gatherings whereby he would drift around the room collecting information. It was easy for a man with the face of a model to be charming and to listen all at the same time, and he would also stand by her shoulder or a little behind her, watching and listening to the people whom she spoke to. They would compare notes later and his observations and opinions helped her a great deal. 

Malfoy flipped his silver-haired tresses. “Anything a Superhero can do, we can do better.”

Diana smiled. “Perhaps. But Witches aren’t always without problems.”

“Maybe so, but what of your non-powered heroes? That so-called Batclan, for instance.”

Diana’s smile remained in place but she answered, “I find it even more impressive when mortals display such incredible prowess. Courage, too, as they rely on their wits and talents, not any powers.” She was certain that Steve was smiling behind her.

Malfoy sniffed, but McGonagall said, “Well said, Princess.” Her eyes sparkled. “And may I say your costume is quite fetching?”

Diana laughed. “Thank you, Minerva.”

& & & & & &

“What are you listening to?” Bruce asked as he finished his mead.

“Oh, just conversations here and there.” Clark cocked his head. “The doorbell’s going to ring.”

_Ding dong!_

“Show-off.”

Clark grinned as Zatanna opened the door, exclaiming over the children’s costumes, handing out small bags of candy corn and candy bars. 

Clark and Bruce strolled over to the buffet table, Dick and Roy pondering the different drinks.

“What’s this pink stuff?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted. 

McGonagall was choosing between the stew and the soup. A light scent of patchouli mingled with the delicious food scents. “That’s Chimera Cider.”

“What?”

She smiled. “It’ll be whatever you want it to be.”

Intrigued, Dick ladled the bubbling liquid into his goblet and drank. “Mmm, tastes like Cherry Coke.”

Roy was sipping his drink and shook his head. “No, it’s Molson’s beer.”

“It’s apple cider,” Clark said.

“Champagne,” Bruce said smugly.

McGonagall smiled. She tapped her wand on her own goblet and it fizzed. “I take it I am talking to Supers, Bats, and Arrows?”

Impressed, Clark answered, “You’d be right, Professor McGonagall.”

The woman smiled again. “My title is Professor, but my name is Eloise McCaffrey.”

“Glad to meet you, Professor. Where do you teach?”

“At a place very much like Hogwarts, actually.”

Surprised but interested, the superhero foursome listened to Eloise tell some stories.

& & & & & &

Zatanna was pleased to see the group. Eloise was a vocal supporter of better relations with the superheroes.

Her smile lessened as she saw Devin Maxson. Dressed as Lucius Malfoy, he was very much in character. He disliked mixing with non-Witches, and made no bones about it.

_Well, too bad. Both groups need each other, and we’ll work our way there._

She smiled as she saw Arthur, fresh from the sea. “Well, Prince Namor, what can I do for you?”

& & & & & &

Out in the gardens, Diana and Steve compared notes.

“Lucious Malfoy doesn’t seem too happy with us mere mortals,” Steve said with a wry smile. He made an impressive picture with a goblet of mead in his hand, long blond hair flowing over his shoulders.

“Ah, but you’re a god, my dear,” Diana said, touching Steve’s cheek.

His blue eyes sparkled. “Gods and Amazons work well together.”

“And play well together,” she purred.

Steve saw the Black Widow slinking by in the moonlight and smiled into his goblet. He took Diana’s hand and brushed his lips against her ear.

“Why don’t you talk with the Widow, m’dear, while I seek out the Silver Surfer? I’ll rejoin you later.”

She squeezed his hand. “Always first in my heart, Beloved.”

He kissed her before he left, then smiled and nodded at Dinah as he left in search of Hal.

& & & & & &

The group standing by the Chimera Cider refilled their goblets. Bemused, they were enjoying the magic drink when Devin Maxson joined them.

“Good evening, gentlemen. I was curious, Captain America, how you came by that choice of costume.”

“Ah, well, Mr. Malfoy, I’d say it was a choice that was comfortable for me,” said Clark. 

Actually, he had been a little uncomfortable at first, since Cap was such a symbol of America, but Linda and his parents had been delighted, saying that he was already such a symbol as Superman. Feeling better about it, he had endured Bruce’s teasing but felt completely confident.

“Really?” Devin raised an eyebrow. “Do you consider yourself a symbol of this arrogant country?”

Taken aback, Clark answered, “At times I’d say I have served as a symbol. And, yes, America can be arrogant at times, but her people are good at heart. The Government?” He shrugged. “That can be a totally different story.”

_I grew up in the heartland, and I know the human heart for good and bad. Most people are decent human beings._

Devin sniffed. “It matters little, I suppose. The doings of mortals are without value. They strive for a legacy, and yet leave nothing but war and misery.”

“So the magickal community is without such things, then?” asked Bruce, his voice nearly unreadable except to Clark. His expression was well-hidden behind Iron Man’s mask.

Devin frowned slightly. Obviously he was feeling at a disadvantage by the implacability of the mask. “We’ve been as childish in the past.”

“Not anymore?”

A slight quirk of the mouth matched Devin’s condescending tone. “We are not the Harry Potter universe, Iron Man.”

Clark sensed Bruce bristle under the tone, and noticed Dick stiffen. His eyes were hidden by white lenses, but Clark could guess at the flash of fire in them. Roy wore a mask with his eyes unhidden, and green fire sparked.

“No, we are not, Devin, but we are hardly a utopia.” Eloise resembled the screen version of Minerva McGonagall: in her fifties with straggly brown hair in a bun but possessing highly intelligent brown eyes. 

Clark sipped his cider. He kept hold of the round stars-and-stripes shield, the weight light for once such as him. He would have liked to knock the shield off Devin’s head. He disliked snobs.

Devin waved his hand airily. “This world is a mess! Our world has order.” Pale violet eyes gleamed. “Does anyone think that living in the mortal world is better than the magickal?”

“I don’t think we know enough about the Witch world to make that judgment,” said Dick smoothly. 

Clark was pleased. Dick was good at diplomacy, and a smile curved Roy’s lips.

Devin sneered, “Ignorance seems to be the way of things here.”

“Devin, there is no call to be rude,” snapped Eloise.

He looked at her, then bowed slightly. “Of course. My apologies.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice that the apology was directed to Devin’s fellow Witch, and not to them.

“I simply cannot help myself. To think that a being such as Superman, for instance, worries himself with petty mortal concerns!”

“Seems like it’s more character-positive than a flaw,” Bruce said with that neutral tone again. 

Again, Devin frowned. “But he is the most powerful non-magickal being on Earth. Surely he finds it draining to save cats from trees and other nonsense.”

“I think he does more than that,” Bruce said dryly.

“So you say.”

Zatanna was right about the gulf between communities, Clark thought. Did people really think this way in her world?

_That’s not exactly right. The Superhero world is hers, too._

He understood about having one foot in each of two different worlds and not quite belonging in either.

“I think, Mr. Maxson, you might find that given the chance, mortals can surprise you.” Bruce’s anger was not heard by anyone except Clark and Dick, and Roy had a pretty good idea that it was under the bland tone.

Devin smirked. “Mayhaps. I will leave you to the Chimera Cider, gentlemen. A truly wonderful magickal drink.”

He strode away with a swirl of cape, and Eloise said with an apologetic smile, “Sorry for that, gentlemen. Some of the Witch community do not trust or respect yours, partly because of what has happened in the past, but partly due to their own ignorance and stubbornness.”

“No need to apologize, Ms. McCaffrey,” Bruce said smoothly.

She smiled, leaving with grace but without the haughtiness of Devin Maxson.

“Whew,” Roy said.

“Quite full of himself,” Bruce added.

Clark laughed. “Luckily, we don’t have anyone like that in the superhero community, hmm?”

Dick, Roy and Clark all laughed as Bruce snorted.

“I need some air,” Bruce said as he headed for the gardens, a fresh goblet in hand.

Clark followed, and Dick and Roy smirked at each other as they headed to talk to Linda and Barbara.


	5. By The Deep Blue Sea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Cider-drinking partygoers move out to the gardens by the deep blue sea…

Bruce was enchanted by the sound of the surf and the sparkling of moonlight on the water. It reminded him strongly of home, and he was suddenly glad to be here at Zatanna’s party, idiots like Devin Maxson notwithstanding. 

He sipped his drink. The Chimera Cider was really outstanding, giving him the taste of the best champagne.

Clark was beside him, a star-spangled presence that made him smile. Leave it to Clark to choose a gaudy costume just like his own, with symbolism up the wazoo.

“These are beautiful gardens,” Clark murmured, looking at a statue, the white marble reflecting the moonlight. It was a nude man, stylized Greek and luscious to look at. Clark blushed slightly.

Bruce felt affection flood him. How the most powerful being on Earth could be so shy and modest at times amused Bruce greatly. 

Though would Clark always be shy and modest when it came to nudity?

A hot flush went through Bruce, his hand trembling slightly as he lifted the goblet to his lips. He had been having thoughts like that off and on for years. A waste of time, really, as the man beside him was so pure, so good, that he wouldn’t entertain bawdy thoughts, or at least not with the grim Bat. 

“I think we’ve made progress tonight.”

“What?” Bruce asked, still a little fuzzy.

“Progress. With Witch/superhero relations.” Clark’s expression was mischievous. 

_Definitely a good expression._

“I do like Eloise McCaffrey and a few others I’ve met. I could do without Devin Maxson and some others.”

“Devin does not look kindly upon non-magickal types,” Clark agreed. He sipped his drink, blue eyes reflecting starlight, Bruce noticed. Maybe it was the strangeness of a mask for Clark that was accentuating his eyes. Bruce drank again.

Splashing sounds made them turn and see Arthur enjoying a dip in the enormous fountain in the center of the gardens. Clark grinned.

“Looks like fun.”

“Really? What’s next, Clark, a lampshade on your head?”

“Ha, ha. Unlike _you,_ Mr. Snobby Sophisticate, I have neither imbibed in mead or champagne.”

Bruce waved his hand airily. “Pish tosh. A little alcohol creates a pleasant buzz.”

“Who are you and where have you taken Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce grinned, golden/red armor sparkling. “I’m a regular sot, or didn’t the gossip columnists at The Daily Planet ever print that?”

Clark shook his head. “If only people knew how much of that was an act.”

“When the curtain goes up, I’m ready.”

Bruce drained his goblet, the heat rising as he noticed, not for the first time, the incredibly-sculpted muscles beneath Clark’s costume, this time Earthly chainmail but still emphasizing his body as his Kryptonian cloth did.

They walked through another section of the gardens, pausing in front of a statue with two male nudes this time, entwined in a passionate embrace. Bruce blinked. Zatanna had art like this on the grounds? Pretty daring, he had to admit…

“Mmm, Princess, it’s not a bustier but scraps of cloth will do,” purred a familiar voice from behind a nearby hedge.

Dinah! And she and Diana sounded very much in the throes of their mutual attraction. And why was Clark so damned _delicious…?_

& & & & & &

Dick handed a fresh cup of Chimera Cider to Roy. Linda finished eating a lemon-filled chocolate and drank from her own sample. Barbara giggled as she saw the Silver Surfer and Hawkeye fly by outside the window.

“Your mentor can get pretty wild sometimes, Roy.”

The redhead grinned at the other redhead. “Ollie is never boring, I’ll give him that.”

“Dinah doesn’t mind that he’s off with Hal?”

“Nah. Dinah and Ollie have had relationships with Diana and Hal for years.”

“I thought that Diana was smitten with Steve Trevor.”

“She is, but Amazons like to enjoy, well, love in all its forms. Besides, Steve and Hal have been off-and-on forever since their days as test pilots together.”

Linda nearly choked on her drink, spluttering and laughing. “Not a bad philosophy.”

“Too bad more people don’t subscribe to it,” Roy smirked.

Dick was quiet, his own desire to let know Roy that what he was feeling was more than friendship or brotherly love roiling within him. Roy didn’t seem affronted by his two mentors’ open relationship. Maybe…?

“Want to go outside?” Roy asked.

“Sounds good,” Linda said.

& & & & & &

Dick was happy that Roy remained at his side. He loved the silver of moonlight on the blond wig of his friend, and he hoped he would get a chance to see it on red hair before the night was out.

Johnny Storm had been a good choice for Roy. The man was a fireball, in temperament and hair color, and no doubt would have been a very capable Human Torch. 

He felt a little flushed and took another sip of his Cider. The taste of Cherry Coke swirled around his tongue, and he idly wondered what Roy would taste like.

“Hey, I think we can get a real good view from the gazebo,” Roy said.

Dick followed him to the small structure, the sound of the waves louder here at the edge of the gardens. Moonlight glinted off Apollo and his chariot on top of the cupola. They stepped up into the interior of the gazebo and watched as a light blinked in the distance at the lighthouse in Salem Harbor, a freighter outlined against the inky darkness by its winking lights.

Thirsty again, Dick took another long draught of Cider.

& & & & & &

Devin flicked his silvery tresses over his shoulder. “You seem quite satisfied with yourself.”

Marla smiled, her pink-and-magenta hair sticking out wildly. “I am.”

“Why?” Devin adjusted the wand on his belt.

“I think things are going to get quite interesting.”

He snorted. “With half this crowd? Prudes, all, and self-righteous pricks. Why Zatanna thought it was a good idea for us to mingle I’ll never know!”

Marla’s green eyes were sparkling. “Oh, I don’t think the heroes are going to keep up that prudish façade for long.” She bit into a piece of apple pie.

Puzzled, Devin asked, “What do you mean?”

“I wouldn’t drink the Chimera Cider if I were you.”


	6. Mists Of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As magickal mists roll in, love ‘n’ sex sparkle in the gardens. ;)

Clark wanted Bruce. More than anything, more than he’d ever wanted anything or anyone before. He reached out and touched the cold gold-and-scarlet iron mask.

What surprised and pleased him was the equally-cold metal glove coming up to enclose his fingers. He saw intensity in the blue eyes that gazed through the slits of the mask, a different intensity than Bruce’s usual type.

The moonlight was creating tiny sparkles on the golden armor, every movement a ribbon of rainbow light. Clark was fascinated, and he used a gloved hand to touch Bruce’s mask.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a space of seconds, then simultaneously removed each other’s masks.

Both had mussed hair and starlit eyes. Both were breathing heavier than usual, bodies coming closer. The brush of lips became the deepness of passionate kisses.

It was easy to find the seams on Bruce’s costume and let the armor fall to the dewy grass. Chainmail followed, as did pants and boots and underwear. 

Clark’s desire could not be denied any longer. He murmured, “Bruce,” and pressed them together, chest-to-chest, thigh-to-thigh, groin-to-groin. Bruce whimpered softly, his hands stroking Clark’s back, Clark’s hands reaching around to cup curved buttocks and squeezed.

They fell to the grass, the entwined statues of the two male nudes seeming to smile in the moonlight.

& & & & & &

Diana’s eyes were ablaze with lust as she cupped Dinah’s breasts. Her head lowered and her tongue flicked out to lap at the smooth flesh, Dinah groaning happily as she ran her fingers through the Amazon’s hair.

“Princess,” groaned Dinah.

Diana merely smiled, sliding her hand up the Canary’s inner thigh. Dinah’s Black Widow costume was long-discarded, her red wig and black, glittery domino the only remainder of her evening’s identity. Diana’s fingers touched her sex and she moaned again, arching up into her lover’s fingers.

“Sweet Pretty Bird,” crooned Diana, her green skin glowing as she sucked on a nipple, Dinah gasping with pleasure. She stroked Diana’s ribs, falling back as Diana pushed her down. Legs splayed, she watched as Diana stretched, her knees framing Dinah’s pelvis, discarding the last of her strategically-torn costume over her head. The play of silver light on emerald skin sent shivers down her body and tingled between her legs as Diana lifted her up, paying homage to her throat and breasts, lowering her back down to the lawn.

As Dinah was set down, she laughed as she saw Ollie and Hal making out on Hal’s silver surfboard as it flew by the statue of Aphrodite.

& & & & & &

Roy’s mouth was sweet on his. Dick’s hands were busy peeling off the Johnny Storm costume while Roy was taking care of his Daredevil costume. His lips trailed down the archer’s throat, warm and tasty.

When they were both naked, Dick groaned, “Always wanted you.” His fingers played with silver-strewn ruby hair.

“Me, too,” Roy breathed as he tasted Dick’s chest.

Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, focused on each other with laser intensity. Dick wrapped one leg around Roy, pressing them close together. Roy’s tongue was in his mouth, hands cupping his buttocks, their cocks grinding together.

Moans echoed in the grove, both men panting as they frantically wanted more of each other.

& & & & & &

“Linda…”

Barbara’s green eyes were shining as she caressed Linda’s face.

“You’re beautiful, my Hellcat,” murmured Linda, Barbara’s red hair afire with moonlight.

Barbara laughed, a silvery sound that set Linda’s heart pounding. She pulled the redhead into a smoldering kiss, squeezing her buttocks and rolling down the pants quickly. She moaned as Barbara’s hand pressed between her legs.

“C’mon, baby, let Pussy see your pussy,” Barbara whispered in her ear, and Linda nearly came right then and there.

Eager hands stripped both women of their costumes, their bodies entwining as their mouths came together.

Linda wanted to devour her partner, the strawberry-scented red hair filling her senses. She squeezed shapely buttocks, pressing close together, trying to become one with the long-legged beauty.

She lifted Barbara up, hovering inches above the ground, nearly clipped by a flying surfboard as Hal now enjoyed the attentions of Steve in addition to Ollie.

& & & & & &

Mouths devoured each other as Clark and Bruce rolled around on the grass, desperate for each other. Bruce threw his head back as Clark lapped his tongue up and down his companion’s throat, strong hands cupping his buttocks and squeezing. Gasping, Bruce entwined his legs around Clark’s, opening his eyes to see starlight shining in his lover’s blue eyes.

_Lover._

It was a word that fueled his desire while it warmed his heart. He thrust his tongue into Clark’s mouth and then slid down to trail a wet tongue down Clark’s sternum, stomach, and finally cock as he licked it up and down, Clark’s groans and fingers entwining in his hair urging him on. Sweat gleamed on both bodies as Bruce looked into Clark’s eyes as he released his cock. Clark’s own desire and acceptance was there.

Bruce positioned himself carefully, knowing that he wouldn’t hurt Clark, and began a slow, sensuous thrusting inside a body hot and otherworldly, gripping steel thighs and moaning as his own body demanded more, harder, faster, _hotter…_

Clark arched up.

_Perfect._

_His._

& & & & & &

Barbara floated over the bright gardens, Linda gently sucking on each breast as she flew them in lazy little circles, the ocean glittering far below while clouds scudded across the face of the moon. She wrapped her legs around Linda’s, running her fingers through shining blond hair as she moaned. 

Linda cartwheeled them carefully, Barbara hanging upside down with Linda’s mouth still sending tingles along her flesh, crying out as those burning lips slipped down between her legs…

& & & & & &

Roy balanced perfectly on the gazebo railing, legs spread and Dick’s head bobbing between his legs. Shaking with pleasure, Roy combed his fingers through shining dark hair and let out little whimpers as Dick’s talented mouth continued its magic. He gasped as Dick sucked harder, his hips thrusting deeper, his orgasm ripping through him to the sound of crashing waves.

Trembling, he slid bonelessly to the wooden floor, then saw a Dick with elfin mischief in his eyes as he stretched out on the boards, lifting his legs and showcasing the most perfect ass on the planet.

Roy crawled forward, tongue flicking out as he paid homage to smooth, delicious flesh…

& & & & & &

Diana rose up from her partner’s body, Dinah sprawled out, red hair fanned out. As Dinah crooned sweet nothings, Diana saw the spark of silver and grinned as Hal set the surfboard down. She enjoyed the sight of three very well-toned nude male bodies as they stepped onto the mist-sprinkled grass. A part of her mind noticed the sudden appearance of mist encircling the grounds, but her body was reacting to the sight of Steve.

“Beloved, did you enjoy surfing?”

Steve’s sapphire eyes sparkled as he walked forward, taking her hand. She rose to her feet, emerald body quivering.

“You look very good in green, Angel,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, sucking gently on the pulsing nerve there.

“She does,” purred Hal behind her, lightly gripping her hips. Steve asked a silent question and Diana nodded, pushing back as her buttocks brushed against Hal’s cock. Steve reverently kissed each breast, then gently entered her as Hal did from behind, guttural Greek torn from the Amazon Princess as she urged her lovers to go harder.

As Ollie lowered himself onto Dinah, she wrapped her legs around him. “Show me a good time, Avenger!”

“Maybe we should just shout out, ‘Avengers Assemble!’”

“I think they already have,” Dinah giggled as she slipped her hand between Ollie’s legs.

Another mist began to roll in from the ocean.


	7. Cool Fire, Rainbow Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought the orgy was over? Not so fast, my friends! ;)

Sparkling light came out of the tip of Zatanna’s wand as she prepared a fresh batch of pumpkin cookies. Hmm, maybe she would add some frosting…

“Zatanna, we have a situation!”

A pretty young blond Witch burst into the kitchen.

“What is it, Sabrina?”

“There’s an orgy going on in your backyard!”

“What?!” Zatanna nearly dropped the wand.

“Come see!”

Zatanna rushed out of the kitchen. Eloise was standing by the back door.

“I must say, the heroes do as well as the Witches when it comes to wild sex.”

“What the…?” Zatanna turned to the older Witch. “I thought we were spell-free, I mean, of the behavioral type.”

“I don’t think it was newly cast.” Eloise nodded at Sabrina.

“The Chimera Cider was spiked!” the younger Witch exclaimed.

“With what in particular?”

“It appears to be a mix.” Eloise held up a vial of sparkly pink liquid. “Your Love Potion No. 9, which brings out one’s True Love, and another potion, which is more geared to purely physical attraction.”

“So it mixes True Love with orgiastic desire?” Zatanna frowned.

“From what I can tell with a quick analysis.” Eloise tapped the vial with her wand. “I think there has to be an emotional attraction in addition to physical desire. It’s not like your standard Orgy Juice.”

“Thank heavens for small favors,” Zatanna said sarcastically. She could hear the sounds of lovemaking drifting from the gardens, and saw Ron and Hermione going at it by the Cupid fountain. Hal’s silver surfboard swung by, three figures giving a show that would make a stevedore blush. “We can’t let outsiders see this.”

“Agreed.”

All three women formed a circle, wands out. Zatanna spoke the incantation, “Stsim, dleihs eseht snedrag.”

Seconds later, the mists appeared, surrounding the gardens.

Eloise frowned. “This is quite an odd mixture of Love Potion No. 9 and Orgy Juice.”

“How so?” asked Zatanna.

“It seems to be mostly Orgy Juice with traces of Love Potion.”

“Did you or Sabrina see anyone hanging around the cauldrons at the beginning of the party?”

“I didn’t,” Sabrina said.

“The thing is, spiking it shouldn’t have gotten everyone so affected.” Zatanna impatiently watched as Snape was chased by Rita Skeeter across the lawn. “I know this stuff can be potent, but a few drops should only have created a mild buzz.”

“My dear, you misunderstood,” said Eloise. “The Chimera Cider was completely switched. Unfortunately for your magickal guests, the flavors and appearance are similar, while of course the mortals wouldn’t have noticed.”

“No one was hanging around in the kitchen until after I had set things out.”

“A mystery, indeed.” Eloise lifted her wand. “Let’s get help from Poseidon, shall we?”

Zatanna nodded, and the three Witches invoked a spell for bringing in mists from the ocean to add to the rest.

& & & & & &

Diana loved the sensation of tiny droplets of moisture on her bare skin. It created a diamond-and-emerald effect, one that Steve appreciated. His blue eyes sparkling, he began running his tongue along her clavicle, then between her breasts.

She pressed his head to her chest, running her fingers through starlit blond hair, her other hand stroking down his back and resting on his buttocks, caressing the smooth skin with the ease of long practice, her lips curving into a smile as she felt her lover shudder in response. He lifted his head and gazed down into her eyes, the green skin and hair giving her an otherworldly look that excited him.

Steve worshipped her body, gentle and loving and wanting. Diana laid on her back as her lover entered her, her fingers digging into his flesh as she was careful not to press too hard, but the sensations as he thrust in and out of her were exquisite. 

_God of Thunder, indeed!_

& & & & & &

Clark and Bruce were entwined, Bruce nearly mad with desire. Diamonds shimmered in Clark’s hair as sounds of other revelers were muffled by the heavy mists kissing their skin. Flowers hung heavy with the moisture as Bruce frantically kissed his lover.

Clark’s hands calmed him as they stroked his body, mouth whispering sweet nothings in his ear before nibbling it. Hands that could crush mountains were gentle as they touched him, his heart spilling over with a sweet, piercing happiness. He clung to Clark, his hands tight on his lover’s arms, Clark’s pupils sprinkled with stars as his own passion was clear for Bruce to see.

Just as Clark rolled him over, he saw Linda making love to Barbara as she leisurely flew over the gardens.

& & & & & &

It was heaven.

Barbara kissed Linda deeply as the superpowered woman spun them lazily around-and-around, wisps of clouds and mists cool on their bodies, rainbow ribbons trailing behind them. There were definite perks in coupling with a Super, the slightly-hotter-than-normal body a wonderful sensation against her nakedness. Blond hair tickled her nose and she laughed, then gasped as Linda’s hand slipped down between her legs into welcoming wetness….

& & & & & &

Dinah straddled Ollie, red wig tumbling down, her domino discarded on the dewy grass. Ollie massaged her thighs as she undulated over his body, then lowered herself over his ready cock, thrusting her head back as she crooned, careful not to scream out her Canary Cry…

& & & & & &

“It’s true what they say,” Roy gasped.

“About what?” Dick asked as he stretched his legs back.

“About acrobats,” Roy grinned. He slid into Dick, whose blissful expression was a delicious reward.

So was the feeling of tight, exciting heat as Roy felt the misty coolness on his skin, Dick’s lips parted as tiny whimpers mingled with the sounds of the ocean, lean body writhing beneath the archer as damp strands of sparkling jet fell into his eyes...

& & & & & &

Skilled fingers touched his cock, kneading and stroking, Steve gasping as Diana’s other hand continued stroking his ass. Rainbow mist sparkled in emerald hair, his Amazon’s face lost to passion as he felt those rainbows on his bare flesh, curling around their joined bodies...

Steve threw his head back as he thrust one final time, Diana’s hands gripping his thighs. There would be bruises in the morning on his fair skin.

He was going to happily accumulate more all night.

& & & & & &

Hal cruised around on his surfboard.

Quicksilver Barry was around here _somewhere._


	8. Morning's Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Clark slowly awoke, registering the coolness of mist on his skin as he listened to the sounds of the nearby ocean. It was a sound he enjoyed, falling asleep to its steady rhythm the nights he had been a guest at Wayne Manor.

He felt the warm body next to him begin to stir, curling up against him…then stiffening and pulling away.

Clark’s eyes opened and he saw a naked Bruce scrambling to get up. He quickly clamped an iron hand around Bruce’s wrist.

“Clark…”

“Don’t.”

Angry blue eyes glittered at him in the hazy morning sunlight. “We were under a spell…”

“So you didn’t want me?”

Bruce looked away. “We were under the influence of something like sex pollen…”

Clark lightly shook Bruce’s arm. “I’m asking you, Bruce: you didn’t want me?” His voice grew firm. “Look at me.”

He was a little surprised that Bruce obeyed. He looked at his lover with a steady gaze.

“I wanted you.” Bruce’s voice was very soft. “I’ve wanted you for a very long time.”

A smile spread across Clark’s face. He pulled Bruce down to him.

“I’d say we had a very Happy Halloween, and I’d like to thank the person who spiked the Cider.”

With a muffled half-groan/half-chuckle, Bruce stretched out over Clark and began to kiss him passionately.

& & & & & &

Diana awoke on her side, Steve’s arms around her. She noticed that her skin and hair were back to normal color. She rubbed her lover’s arm and he came awake, nuzzling her neck.

“Mmm, good morning, Angel.”

Diana laughed. “Good morning, Beloved.” She squeezed his arm. “Doesn’t this faze you at all, waking up naked on the lawn after a night of wild spell-induced debauchery?”

Steve nuzzled her again. “Angel, I date a woman who is an Amazon, talks to Gods and Goddesses in person, lived on an all-female island for centuries, is a member of the JLA with people who fly, shape-shift, use alien power rings, and leap tall buildings in a single bound…this is just a walk in the park.”

Diana laughed and lifted his hand, kissing it gently, and then turned around to embrace her lover.

The statue of Aphrodite seemed to smile in approval.

& & & & & &

“Um, Robbie…”

“Looks like we had some fun last night, Speedy.”

Roy’s tentative expression broke into a smile as he leaned forward and grabbed Dick.

& & & & & &

Linda stroked Barbara’s arm, holding her close. She looked gorgeous in the morning mist, diamonds glittering in her ruby hair. Linda remembered all of last night, or most of it. Some moments were hazy, but she remembered the important ones.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Blue eyes opened. “I love you, too, sweetness.”

Linda smiled and brushed red strands of hair out of her lover’s eyes. She remembered her cousin loving his own Bat last night and hoped it was turning out well this morning.

& & & & & &

Hal stretched awake, delighted to see J’onn still next to him. As the Martian opened his eyes, he smiled.

“You know, green is my favorite color.”

J’onn laughed and kissed him, Hal feeling very happy as he wrapped his arms around his favorite Martian.

An arm stretched up from J’onn’s other side.

“You need a license to drive that surfboard, Lantern.”

“Sorry, my quicksilver friend.”

Barry groaned as Hal and J’onn laughed.

& & & & & &

Bruce dressed in the jeans and white T-shirt folded on the grass next to him. He kissed Clark and said, “I’ll go see Zatanna. You stay here and look beautiful.”

Clark laughed and laid back down, soaking up the sun, muted as it was in the mist. Bruce gasped softly as a shaft of sunlight broke through the mists and rainbows shimmered around Clark’s body.

Still feeling in a dream, he kept looking back as he walked toward the house.

Finally he turned his head and made his way carefully through the gardens, not wanting to embarrass anybody. He paused as he passed a clearing, Dick and Roy locked in a passionate embrace.

A smile spread across his face. He had suspected his boy of feelings for his fellow Titan beyond friendship.

A Bat/Arrow alliance wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Or a Super/Bat alliance, as he glimpsed blond and red hair together on the two women entwined in another small clearing.

He was more than a little surprised at his acceptance of the events of last night. His first reaction upon awakening had been joy, melting into anger at the drugging/spellcasting, but, he mused, maybe it was partly being in the same boat as everyone else, and partly being given the gift of the opportunity to openly love Clark.

Whatever the case, for once he wasn’t going to question it too closely. 

He reached the back door and Zatanna emerged, dressed in light-green robes trimmed in gold. “Good morning, Bruce.”

“Good morning, Zee.”

She held up her hand and ticked off her fingers. “I’ve got breakfast bubbling on the stove, we put fresh clothes out for everybody, your costumes are upstairs in the guest room, and you needn’t worry about the Witches finding out your secret identity. Eloise and I cast a spell so that the Witches see all of you heroes with altered faces so that no one can guess who you really are.”

Bruce relaxed. That last part had been worrying him.

“May I ask what happened?”

Zatanna grimaced. “I’ll tell you all at breakfast.” She waved at the gardens. “People are waking up. And the mists will stay in place until everyone has left.”

“Okay, I’ll spread the word.”

He turned back to the gardens, anxious to see a rainbow-misted Clark again.

& & & & & &

People woke up and discovered that the mists had cleansed them of any sticky residue from the night before,

As Steve lay with his eyes closed, arms around his Angel as he snuggled up against her back, listening to the sounds of the sea, he thought of his good fortune to have spent many weekends by the ocean as a child. While his home was not directly on the shore, his family had lived close enough to spend many weekends and vacations at the beach.

He let the sounds and smells wash over him: the perfume of the flowers, the salty tang of the sea, the faint perfume from his Angel. A cool breeze gently brushed over his skin.

“Ahem.”

Throat-clearing.

“What is it, Bruce?” Diana asked.

“Zatanna has breakfast ready.”

“We’ll be there.”

After Bruce had left, Steve smiled. “I could use some food.” He kissed her bare shoulder. “Though my hunger for you never ends.”

Diana laughed and he opened his eyes to see glorious dark hair and pale flesh.

& & & & & &

Dick realized that Roy wasn’t beside him. After their passionate lovemaking of only a few minutes ago, he was a little distressed to have empty space where a warm, luscious body should have been. A little concerned, he rose and went looking for Roy, unconcerned about his nudity. He found his redhead at the gazebo, where they had started the crazy night before.

Roy was leaning on the railing, looking out at the ocean as it diamond-sparkled in the early-morning sun. He was also giving Dick an incredible view of his backside. 

Suddenly nervous, Dick asked softly, “Speedy?”

“It’s beautiful out there, isn’t it, Robbie?”

Dick cautiously approached, then leaned on the railing next to Roy. Sunlight set his lover’s red hair aflame.

_Lover. Is that over now? Morning-after regrets?_

Roy was watching a lobster boat bob gently on the water. His green eyes reflected the shimmering depths of the waves.

“Roy, do you…?”

Roy turned and bestowed a dazzling smile on Dick, whose heart leaped. “I love you, Short Pants. Have for a long time.”

Relieved and giddy, Dick said, “Me, too.” Shyly he dipped his head. “I thought maybe you had some regrets.”

Strong fingers combed through his hair. “I was just hoping that you were the one who wasn’t thinking twice.”

Dick looked up into Roy’s eyes. “Roy, I love you with everything I have.”

They embraced into a deep, loving kiss, then broke apart and gazed out onto the sea. Dick’s hand strayed down to Roy’s butt.

“Speedy?”

“Hmm?”

“You always say that I’m the exhibitionist, but you walked over here naked!”

Roy laughed and squeezed Dick’s buttock. “Must be catching.”

Laughter echoed out over the gardens from the gazebo.

& & & & & &

Dinah playfully slapped Ollie’s stomach as she got to her feet. “Looks like Zee left us some clothes. Get up, you lazy lug.”

Ollie grinned as he lolled indolently on the grass. “Why should I?”

“Because people are starting to get up.”

“I thought I did that last night,” Ollie smirked, his chuckle muffled as Dinah threw a T-shirt at his face. As he pulled it down, he said, “Man, that was some wild night. I haven’t been to an orgy in…well, since forever!”

Dinah snorted. “Let’s hope everyone else is as laidback as you. And don’t say that you’re already laying on your back!”

Ollie’s grin was as bright as the sun.

& & & & & &

Bruce considered himself blessed. He was looking at a naked Clark in all his glory, the rainbow mists sparkling on perfect skin and starred in silky hair. Clark didn’t seem to be in a hurry to put on his T-shirt and jeans at all.

“I never knew you were so decadent, Clark.” Bruce nudged his companion’s foot with his own bare one.

“It’s a beautiful morning, Bruce. Why should I hurry to end it?”

Bruce’s heart was pounding and he knew that Clark knew.

_Damn super-hearing!_

But it didn’t really bother him. He supposed he should be worried about losing his edge as very little seemed to be bothering him this morning, yet he didn’t really care.

Not with a nude Clark stretched out before him, mischief playing around his lips.

Bruce knelt between Clark’s legs and bent down, kissing him as Clark pulled him down to lie on top of him. Strong arms encircled him, and Bruce felt safe…and happy.

Clark nuzzled his lover’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Bruce blushed. “You should see what you look like, my friend.”

Clark laughed softly and they kissed.

When they broke apart, Bruce could hear voices as people were starting to dress and head for the house.

“Mmm, I smell waffles…”

In a space of seconds, Clark was dressed and held his hand out. “C’mon, breakfast is waiting!”

Grinning, Bruce took Clark’s hand.

& & & & & &

People were waking up, talking things over, and dressing in the casual clothes left for them by Zatanna. Linda and Barbara giggled as they adjusted each other’s tight T-shirts, and Dick was delighted to discover cut-offs for him. Roy was pleased, too, and his own frayed jeans felt as comfortable as his favorite pair back home. When he and Dick had appeared in the grove that contained Dinah and Ollie, she had taken one look at them and said, “That’s my boy-o!” and Roy had blushed as red as his hair while Ollie laughed and Dick grinned.

Dick was delighted to see Bruce holding hands with Clark as they emerged from the inner part of the gardens. Linda and Barbara were delighted, and Ollie gave Clark a thumbs-up, the Kryptonian smiling and Bruce pretending great indignation, then possessively adjusted Clark’s T-shirt while Ollie snickered, Dinah amused. Diana was holding Steve’s hand and whispered something to Bruce as they emerged from the gardens, too, Bruce smiling and Clark waving to Zatanna, who was standing at the back door. 

The guests began drifting into the house, a few people blushing, a few others angry, but most seemingly content with the night’s joy. J’onn remained in his Martian appearance, the Witches certainly unfazed, considering all the magical creatures they saw on a daily basis. Diana was pleased with her chiton blouse and jeans, Steve glad for his own comfortable set of jeans and T-shirt. He winked at Ollie and Hal, who grinned back, Barry trailing behind them as he yawned. Dinah and Diana exchanged happy looks.

The kitchen had been transformed with a long, wooden table and benches. Zatanna served pumpkin muffins and cranberry bread from last night’s buffet, and cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles according to order, her wand speeding up the process. Fresh fruit was available, too, including a few delicacies from Diana’s Paradise Island that were a big hit.

As everyone ate, chattering and happy, Zatanna wondered if she should just let them keep that happiness and not get into last night, but finally Diana asked, “Zee, do you have any idea who spiked the Cider?”

Zatanna was sitting at the head of the table. She shook her head. Eloise was on her left and said, “It wasn’t spiked. The entire mixture was switched.” On Zatanna’s right, Sabrina nodded.

Bruce frowned. “That’s more difficult to do than a simple spiking.”

Eloise nodded. “I suppose it was just someone who wanted to play a practical joke.”

“Could it have been someone who didn’t want our communities to come together?” Barbara asked.

Eloise and Zatanna exchanged glances, then Eloise said, “Well, there are people in our magickal community who oppose a closer alliance, but that’s a minority and those who cling to old ideas of superiority.”

“I would have guessed that whoever did it wanted to embarrass our side,” Bruce said, “but Witches got caught up, too.”

The Witches at the table nodded. Bruce kept his expression serious despite Clark slipping his hand under the table and rubbing his thigh.

“What was the mixture, exactly?” asked Dick.

Eloise said, “Ninety percent Orgy Juice and ten percent Love Potion.”

“Love Potion?” asked Linda.

Eloise nodded. “Zatanna’s specialty.” The younger Witch’s eyes sparkled. “It isn’t like other love potions. This is to be used on a person whom you think might be your True Love. If that person is not, there will be no effects. It’s merely to confirm what the other suspects or hopes. There is no sex involved as there is with Orgy Juice.

“However, this mixture did have Orgy Juice, which added in physical attraction, not necessarily with one’s True Love, as the Love Potion was diluted, but if your True Love was present at this party, you would find out who it was whether you knew that when you first arrived or not.”

Several couples blushed or looked down at their plates, while others smiled at each other and grasped hands.

“Quite a potent mix,” Diana said with a smile as she drank her cranberry juice.

“I apologize, my friends, for such a thing happening,” Zatanna said with a blush.

“Don’t, Zee.” Dinah squeezed Ollie’s hand while she winked at Diana. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Amazed at how calmly everyone seemed to be taking things, Zatanna felt better.

_Maybe they’re just used to unusual things happening, just as Witches are accustomed to strange things._

She felt even more relaxed when in the flurry of clean-up and people departing, Bruce came up to her and said quietly, “Thank you, Zatanna.”

“What for, Bruce?”

“For giving me the opportunity to love Clark openly.”

Pleased, Zatanna looked at the handsome man with midnight-blue eyes shining with happiness as he stood before her. She had felt the energy between him and Clark for years, and it hadn’t surprised her at their coupling last night, or at Dick and Roy coming together, or Linda and Barbara. If the switching incident had helped these couples come together, maybe it hadn’t been so bad after all.

“You’re very welcome, Bruce.”

He smiled and kissed her on her cheek, joining Clark in the hallway and they went upstairs to claim their costumes from the guest bedroom, Dick and Roy following as Dick said, “Roy, I’d like to show you the gazebo on the grounds of Wayne Manor…”


	9. QUITE The Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin Maxson receives a visitor.

Devin heard the sonorous chime of the doorbell and strode to the foyer. He opened the massive oak front door and smiled.

“Marla! How nice of you to visit!” A silvery eyebrow raised. “And what have you here?”

“A present.”

After Devin indicated that she should enter, Marla walked in, her wand levitating an enormous painting with a cloth draped over it. As Devin reached to remove the cloth, she shook her head. “Wait until we get settled.”

Intrigued, he followed his visitor to the room he had set up to watch movies. Marla insisted that he get comfortable as she set the painting up on the wall in front of the screen. He indulged her, watching the sway of her hips as she went to the kitchen. 

She returned to the movie room with a large bowl of freshly-popped popcorn and two cold drinks. Amused, he sipped his drink as she settled next to him. She lifted her wand and the cloth flew off.

The painting was framed in an old-fashioned gilt frame, and at first glance it was a lovely scene of a garden with marble statues and fountains. It was then that Devin realized…

“…that’s Zatanna’s garden!”

“Correct.” Marla munched on popcorn. “Sit back and enjoy the show.”

Devin watched as the bright sunlight of midday gradually turned to dusk, then darkness, and costumed figures began to appear, mingling in the gardens as the Halloween party progressed.

Then it really got interesting.

Captain America and Iron Man were locked in a passionate embrace and soon out of their costumes, followed by dozens of other costumed partygoers.

Devin frowned. “Why can’t we see the faces clearly?”

Marla shrugged. “Some kind of protective spell put around the place by Zatanna, no doubt.” Her eyes gleamed. “But even shadowed faces can still give us a show.”

And it was _quite_ the show.

Devin and Marla watched the wild orgy, amused while throwing out clever quips and comments on “flexibility” and “inventiveness, the mortal dears”. They watched as pairs and threesomes and sometimes more reveled in lust under the light of the Samhain moon.

By the time the mists rolled in, they were both drinking more cold drinks than eating popcorn.

“My…goodness…my dear. Where did you get this?”

Marla’s expression was smug. “A good Witch is always prepared.”

“I thought that was the mortal Boy Scouts.”

“Same difference.”

The picture faded into mist-obscured darkness and Devin thoughtfully munched on popcorn. “Dear, I appreciate the present.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Devin glanced at her. “You did a good job with that Orgy Juice.”

“Thanks again. Well, I knew if I switched the Chimera Cider with Orgy Juice, we could embarrass the Superheroes.”

“How did you do it?”

She snickered. “When I was at Zatanna’s house for lunch, I excused myself to go to the bathroom and grabbed some of the Orgy Juice from her workroom while I was picking up my order of Love Potion. She left the kitchen just long enough for me to pull the switch in the fridge, because she had a batch already made and chilling.” She frowned. “I knocked my elbow against the fridge door and a few drops of my Love Potion came out because the stopper came loose, but I don’t think any of it got into the Juice.”

“What if it did?”

“Well, we want this experience to be embarrassing, Devin, not pleasurable beyond the obvious! Who wants any of these mortals to find their True Loves?”

“You’re a harsh woman, my dear.”

Marla giggled.

“Easy of you to betray Zatanna.”

She sniffed. “She’s a stuck-up blood traitor. She actually is proud of straddling both worlds! Really, Witches should stay with Witches and mortals with mortals.”

Devin stroked her purple-and-pink-streaked blond hair as he finished his popcorn. “Thank you for this wonderful gift, my dear.”

Eagerly Marla asked, “Can you use it somehow?”

“I think I might be able to do so.” He smiled and drew her to him. “Let me thank you properly.”

& & & & & &

Later that afternoon, Devin slipped out of bed, Marla still sleeping. He pulled on a robe and went downstairs to the movie room, starting the painting’s images up again.

As he watched, he thought of ways he could get past the masking spell and reveal the identities of the superhero participants. Not only would knowing their secret identities be useful, they would also be exposed in their costumed identities.

Either way it could be a good tool for public embarrassment…

…or blackmail.

Smiling to himself, he enjoyed watching the images within the gilt frame.


End file.
